


Work-Life Balance

by buzzbuzz34



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: Day 4 of tma femslash week!  Today's theme is Domestic Life, with Georgie and Melanie.  Georgie tries to get up in the morning to get to work, but Melanie is insistent that they can stay in bed just a little bit longer.





	Work-Life Balance

Georgie awoke with a groan as her phone vibrated on the nightstand beside her. Blinking frustratedly, she rolled over to see who was calling her, practically dropping the phone on her face in the process.

“Who’s ‘at?” Melanie slurred, having awoken to the same noise as Georgie, though she was handling the lack of sleep with less grace. 

“One of the producers for my show,” Georgie answered. The call had switched over to voicemail by the time she managed to extract herself from the covers and now there was just a text from said producer that read: _Call ASAP_.

She started to roll out of bed so that she could make her phone calls in a separate room, but Melanie wasn't ready for her to leave. She threw her arm across Georgie and held her down. 

“Melanie, baby, I need to make this call.”

“It’s the weekend. It can wait for like half an hour. There’s more important things to do anyway.”

“And what are those?” Georgie asked with a smirk as she rolled to face Melanie, whose face was still scrunched up with the lingering marks of sleep. 

“Staying here in bed and holding me. Obviously.”

Georgie sighed. For a moment, she was content to acquiesce to Melanie’s offer, but she knew there were a lot of decisions to be made before the next season of _What the Ghost?_ aired. 

“I should-”

Before she could protest further or move more than an inch, Melanie sat up, snatched the phone from Georgie’s hands, and set it down on the table on the opposite side of the bed. 

“No.” She then flopped herself back on top of Georgie and nuzzled her head into her shoulder. 

Georgie, who was almost as stubborn as Melanie, decided this was a declaration of war. She flipped the pair of them over so that she was now closest to Melanie’s side of the bed and reached out for her phone. 

But Melanie was having none of this. 

She rolled the rest of the way over so that she rested entirely on top of Georgie. Though she was taller than Georgie, she rested her head on her chest and made it impossible for her to move. 

“Alright, alright,” Georgie surrendered, running her fingers through Melanie’s hair. “Another half hour sounds good to me.”

“I thought so.”

Georgie leaned forward to give Melanie a quick kiss before rolling sideways so that they could resume their usual position on their own sides of the bed. Melanie wrapped her arms around Georgie and pulled her in close, half for the comfort of her presence and half so that she didn’t try to slither off and make those dastardly phone calls again. 

All of that could wait. For now, as light tapped at the curtains, there was nothing else but the two of them, not quite asleep and definitely not awake, breathing in sync, and cherishing each moment together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Thanks again to tmafemslashweek.tumblr.com for setting up this event!  
> You can find more of my writing at kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com, or you can come chat about whatever on my personal, moirasberet.tumblr.com <3


End file.
